Luz de Luna
by Miiaw
Summary: El comienzo de la historia de amor entre Renesmee y Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I: 'Deslumbrada' [Luz de Luna]**

**Habían pasado ya 7 años desde el enfrentamiento con los Vulturi, nunca mas los habíamos vuelto a ver, y mi vida era PERFECTA: con la mejor familia que podía existir en el mundo, con unos padres que me amaban y el mejor amigo que alguien podía pedir. Hacia unos años que nos habíamos mudado a los Ángeles California.**

**Yo en ese entonces estaba por cumplir los 8 años, pero mi aspecto físico era de una adolescente de 17 o 18 años, mi madurez era increíble, casi como la de mis padres, pero aun con todo eso, mi familia me seguía tratando como a una niña de 3 años.**

**Era la mañana de un 5 de agosto, la mañana era nublosa, y el clima era muy frío.**

**Yo aun dormía, pero era conciente de que mi padre estaba acostado junto a mi, viéndome fijamente, como temiendo que en cualquier momento desapareciera.**

**Cansada ya de dormir, abrí los ojos, y vi ese rostro perfecto marcado por una sonrisa hermosa, deslumbrante, de esas que solo mi padre puede dar.**

**- Buenos días princesa- su vos era aun mas tierna y dulce de lo que recordaba.**

**- Buenos días papá-**

**- Has dormido bien?**

**- Si papá, muy bien. Gracias. Y mamá?, en donde esta ella?**

**- Fue de caza con Alice y Rosalie, no creo que tarden mucho en regresar, tus tías insisten en llevarte de compras.**

**- Lo se, es la rutina de casi cada sábado por la tarde, ir de comprar y tratarme como a una barbie, aunque tengo que admitir que eso me agrada!- Mi rostro se curvo en una sonrisa enorme, y no pude esconder la emoción por saber que iría de compras-.**

**- Cada día te pareces mas a Alice- Puso una sonrisa Burlona y rápidamente se levanto de la cama- Te daré tiempo de que te arregles, mientras iré a prepararte algo de desayunar.- Inmediatamente mi rostro se crispo en una mueca de repugnancia y dolor, la verdad es que no me agradaba mucho la comida humana, pero según mis padres tenia que acostumbrarme mas, ya que un humano que nunca comía nada podía parecer algo raro- Tranquila mi amor, no es tan malo.. Debes acostumbrarte antes de entrar de nuevo a la escuela.**

**- Si, lo se, estaré lista en 30 minutos.**

**En menos de un segundo estaba de pie, me dirigí hacia mi guardarropa y busque algo que fuera adecuado para ir de compras. Camine rápidamente hacia mi cómoda, para buscar mi ropa interior. Alce un poco la mirada y vi la fotografía de Jacob, -Jake, Jake, Jake- me repetí a mi misma, -Mi Jake- lo extrañaba tanto, tenia 2 días que no lo veía, 2 días infinitos.**

**Estuve paralizada varios minutos viendo la foto de mi mejor amigo, cuando un ligero aire entro por la ventana abierta e hizo que reaccionara: era tarde y tenia que arreglarme, ya que en cualquier momento mis tías podían llegar.**

**Me dirigí rápidamente al cuarto de baño, y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba fuera.**

**Me arregle el pelo, aunque no dedique mucho tiempo para eso, ya que sabia que Alice -Que estaba obsesionada con que yo siempre luciera perfecta- llegaría a hacerme un hermoso peinado.**

**Baje corriendo las escaleras dirigiéndome a la cocina. A juzgar por que ahí estaban cocinando comida humana, olía delicioso.**

**- Tardaste 3 horas en bajar.**

**- Que exagerado papá, no fue mas de media hora.**

**- Llamó Jake- Mi corazón se acelero levemente al escuchar ese nombre-**

**- Y que pasó? Que te dijo?**

**- Que a las 6 vendrá por ti, que estés lista por que te tienes una sorpresa.**

**Una sorpresa? Me dije en mi interior, Que clase de sorpresa me tendría Jake?**

**- Ahora siéntate y desayuna, tu mama y tus tías no deben de tardar.**

**A las 11 de la mañana, después de esperar pacientemente, salimos de la casa directo al centro comercial favorito de Alice: el Berverly Center.**

**Recorrimos todas las tiendas de aquella plaza, o almenos, casi todas.**

**Alice y Ross hacían que me probara la mitad de la tienda... Algunas veces las empleadas de las tiendas se molestaban, pero claro, al ver cuanta ropa comprábamos- y por lo tanto la cantidad de dinero que íbamos a pagar- el disgusto se convertía en una hermosa y amable sonrisa.**

**Con el carro lleno de bolsas, y con mis tías satisfechas, nos dirigimos al salón de belleza mas caro y elegante de todos los Ángeles.**

**Me aplicaron 10,000 cremas diferentes en la cara y el cuerpo, otras 1000 en el cabello, y por si no fuera suficiente también me hicieron manicure y pedicure. Me trataban como una reina, eso a veces podía ser molesto, pero también me encantaba ser hermosa como mi madre, mi abuela y mis tías.**

**Llegue a mi casa agotada por haber recorrido mil veces esa plaza que ya me sabia de memoria, subí rápidamente a mi cuarto, y ahí estaba mi madre, esperándome ansiosa.**

**- Mami!- Me alegré mucho al verla, desde el día anterior no la había visto.**

**- Mi amor, como te fue en tu día de compras?**

**- Excelente, fue cansado, ya sabes como son mis tías.**

**- dímelo a mi- en su rostro apareció una sonrisa burlona-.**

**Me acerque a ella, y estreché mis brazos a su alrededor, su piel fría hizo que me estremeciera.**

**- Vamos mi amor, apúrate, no se te olvide que Jake vendrá por ti a las 6, te queda media hora para alistarte.**

**- En serio? Pensé que era mas temprano!, no te preocupes solo me voy a cambiar de ropa.**

**Esa media hora fue infinita.**

**Me estaba terminando de vestir, cuando sonó el timbre, me sobresalté al escucharlo.**

**Mi corazón empezó a palpitar mas rápido, y en menos de un segundo, estaba abriéndole la puerta a mi mejor amigo.**

**- Nessie!**

**- Jake!- Nos unimos en un calido abrazo, extrañaba tanto sentir su piel calida cerca de mi.**

**- Mi niña, te extrañe muchoooooooo!, no tienes idea de cuanto!- Sus ojos me veían con tanto amor-**

**- Yo también te extrañe muchísimo Jake!,**

**- Vamos, avísale a tu mama que ya nos vamos.**

**- OK, enseguida vuelvo.**

**Salimos de la casa, y nos dirigimos a su carro, me abrió la puerta y después subió el del lado del conductor, al cerrar la puerta volteo y me vio fijamente a los ojos, mi corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad récord.**

**- Te ves preciosa.**

**No sabia que contestarle, su vos era tan dulce.**

**- Gra... Gracias Jake- Tartamudee.**

**- En verdad Nessie, estas preciosa.**

**- No es para tanto Jake, todos los días me veo igual.**

**- Todos los días te ves preciosa.**

**Me sonrojee levemente.**

**Pasaron los minutos y el no me dijo nada, se limito a tomarme de la mano por casi todo el camino.**

**Mi paciencia llego a su fin.**

**- Jake, a donde me llevas?**

**- Quiero mostrarte algo, tranquila.**

**- Estoy tranquila, pero ya dime a donde me llevas.**

**- Es sorpresa.**

**Mi rostro mostraba desesperación. Moría de ganas por saber a donde me llevaba, y que sorpresa me tenia.**

**Al fin llegamos, después de casi una hora de viaje.**

**Jake se bajo del carro y me abrió la puerta.**

**- Servida señorita.**

**- Gracias Jake**

**Caminamos hacia el espeso bosque, Jake no decía nada, solo me volteaba a ver algunas veces.**

**Nos detuvimos cerca de un hermoso arrollo, de un azul perfecto. Jake se sentó en el pasto y dando unos pequeños golpes en el suelo, me invito a sentarme junto a el.**

**- Nessie, hay algo que quiero decirte...**

**- Que pasa Jake? - Mi mirada seguía perdida en aquel hermoso azul-**

**- Nessie, te quiero, te quiero tanto...**

**Gire rápidamente la cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos.**

**- Yo también te quiero mucho Jake.. Eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero como no tienes idea!**

**- Nessie, mi niña, no entiendes, es que... Yo no te veo como a una amiga.. Lo que pasa es..**

**-Lo interrumpí antes de que terminara de hablar-**

**- Yo tampoco a ti Jake...**

**- Que?... - Su rostro mostraba ansiedad, miedo-**

**- Si Jake... Así como lo oyes, tu no eres para mi un amigo, eres algo mas, eres mihermano!- yo seguía sin comprender a lo que Jake quería llegar-**

**- Nessie, es que... Lo que trato de decir es que... Desde hace tiempo.. Estoy enamorado de ti - Empezó a sonrojarse-**

**- Yo... Yo... No se que decirte Jake... Estoy muy sorprendida, pero... Últimamente.. Yo t ambién he pensado mucho en ti- Sentí como la sangre corrió por mis mejillas,me sonrojee, y mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido, que pensé que se iba a salir de su lugar-. Y no se que signifique eso, y aunque suene raro, tu también me gustas mucho Jake.**

**- Hablas enserio Nessie?, es que si tu fueras capaz de hacerme un sitio en tu corazón, lucharía por el con toda mi fuerza-**

**En ese momento estaba tan deslumbrada por la sinceridad de sus palabras, que no podía articular palabra.**

**- Sabes que lo tienes, mi corazón es tuyo Jake.**

**Él sonrió levemente, me dedico una sonrisa hermosa, mas hermosa que siempre.**

**Se acerco lentamente a mi oído, y me susurró.**

**- Te quiero, ahora y siempre Ness.**

**Sus palabras eran tan dulces y sinceras, que no quería arruinar ese hermoso momento con alguna frase tonta.**

**El momento era perfecto, no quería que nunca acabara, podía sentir el calor de su piel, su aroma, su mirada tan sincera, tan hermosa, sus manos sostenían las mías, y el cielo, el cielo parecía mas azul de lo normal.**


	2. Chapter 2

La mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de _**Stephenie Meyer.**_

Algunos personajes y la historia me pertenecen.

**Capitulo II: 'Lazos de amor'**

**Llevo nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta sus labios, y beso suavemente una de las mías.**

**Levantó su cara hacia la mía, y con una dulzura casi imposible dijo:**

**- Ness, quieres ser mi novia? **

**Mi corazón no latió por mas de 2 segundos, no existían palabras para expresarle lo que sentía en aquel momento. No lo pensé ni 1 ves, tome su cara y rápidamente acerqué mis labios hacia los suyos, podía sentir su aliento, su respiración. Lo bese, nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor, un beso que significaba todo para nosotros, el beso que marco el inicio de este amor infinito.**

**En ese momento comprendí todo, había amado a Jacob cada día de mi vida, cada segundo. Y lo amaría por el resto de mi eternidad, de nuestra eternidad. Sus labios eran tan calidos, lo mas delicioso que había sentido en mi vida. Su calor recorría todo mi cuerpo, dándome una sensación totalmente inexplicable.**

**Después de unos segundos, Jake se separo de mi, me miro tiernamente a los ojos y con una expresión de satisfacción me dijo: **

**-Eso es algo como... Un si?**

**No logre articular palabra, y lo único que pude responder fue un simple "si". Jake me miro y su rostro se torno en una sonrisa burlona, se acerco lentamente a mi y suavemente me dijo:**

**-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. Mis mejillas cambiaron a un rojo ardiente. Espere unos segundos a que se me bajara un poco el color.**

**-Exactamente cuanto tiempo llevas enamorado de mi? **

**-Me creerías si te digo que, el mismo tiempo que tienes de edad? **

**Mi cara se torno en una mueca de confusión. **

**-Lo se, lo se, es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad. **

**-Deja de jugar Jake!, te estoy haciendo una pregunta! **

**-Esta bien amor, tranquila, te lo voy a decir! **

**-OK, te escucho. **

**-Alguna ves escuchaste de la imprimación?**

**Jakeeee! Que tiene que ver lo que te pregunte con pintar maderaaa? Mi rostro era de total enojo e impaciencia, la cual había llegado a su fin. **

**-La imprimación de la que te hablo no tiene nada que ver con madera!, escúchame primero, y por favor no te enojes, al final comprenderás todo. **

**-Lo siento Jake, ahora si, te escucho.**

**-No se como explicarlo, pero, la imprimación es algo que nos pasa a los licántropos, es como..-dudó- amor a primera vista, pero claro, mucho mas fuerte. Cuando conocemos a esa persona especial, desde la primera ves que la vemos, sentimos unos lazos tan fuertes, que no podemos alejarnos nunca mas de ella, simplemente.. sentimos la necesidad de protegerla.**

**Quedé atónita. **

**-Quieres decir que... Tu te imprimaste de mi desde que nací! **

**-Así es Ness, pero cuando eras un bebe, no era amor lo que sentía por ti.. era necesidad de protegerte y de estar siempre a tu lado. **

**No pude articular palabra, mi mejor "amigo" siempre había estado enamorado de mi?**

**-Se lo que piensas ahora, supongo que ahora querrás terminar esta relación... Y te comprendo.-Se quedo callado unos segundos- Maldita sea, no debí contarte esto. **

**Su rostro era de total desolación. No soporte la idea de hacerlo sufrir y me acerque a el, lo abrasé tan fuerte como pude y recargue mi rostro contra su mejilla.**

**-No amor, yo te comprendo, muchas gracias por contarme todo, esto no ara que lo nuestro termine, sino que sea mas fuerte. Te quiero mucho, no quiero que sufras, yo nunca te dejaré. **

**Se hizo el silencio. **

**-Prometes nunca dejarme? **

**-Lo prometo.**

**Desperté, saqué mi móvil y vi la hora. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos cerca de 2 horas, eran casi las 10 de la noche y el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, solo podía escuchar la respiración de Jake. Para mi suerte, mi móvil tenia la luz necesaria para poder observar a mi Jake.**

**No lo podía creer, la quietud con la que dormía me dejaba apreciar que Jake era aun mas guapo de lo que pensaba. No podía dejar de mirarlo, no quería moverme ni un centímetro de su abrazo. La noche era muy fría, pero su piel era tan calida, que podría nevar sin que yo sintiera frió. Sentir su aliento en mi rostro era magnifico. Perdí la cuenta de las miles de veces que besé sus labios y mejillas.**

**Después de un rato, abrió los ojos suavemente y esbozo una sonrisa. **

**-Hola amor- Susurré.- **

**-Que hora es? **

**-Son las 10:30... **

**-Es tarde, tengo que llevarte a casa... **

**-Por que? Aun no me quiero ir... **

**-Y yo tampoco quiero llevarte, pero tengo que hacerlo. **

**-Esta bien.**

**Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta llegar a su auto. Encendió las luces para neblina y comenzó a avanzar. **

**-Entonces desde que nací me has cuidado? No te has cansado de hacerlo? **

**Rió. **

**-Nunca me cansare de hacerlo. **

**-Te quiero. **

**-Y yo mas.**


End file.
